womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
WWF SummerSlam (1998)
Edge & Sable face Marc Mero & Jacqueline in a Mixed Tag Team Match. Plus, Triple H looks to take the Intercontinental Championship from The Rock and more. Event recap Oddities vs. Kaientai The Insane Clown Posse perform The Oddities theme song. Everything breaks down as managers Luna Vachon and Yamaguchi-San get in a fight. A quadruple chokeslam is good for the pin by Golga on everyone from Japan. Sable & ? vs. Marc Mero & Jacqueline The mystery partner is Edge who has only been around for a month or so at this time. The guys start things off with Edge hitting some quick Japanese armdrags. Off to Jackie who demands Sable come in but runs off to Mero as soon as the blonde comes in. Edge hits a quick flapjack but Jackie trips him up to give Mero a free shot. The million dollar kneelift puts Edge down and Jackie chokes even more. Mero’s TKO is countered into a DDT and it’s off to the girls again. Sable hits her kicks in the corner and a forearm to knock Marc to the floor but she can’t powerbomb Mero. Jackie gets in a cheap shot but gets caught in a TKO for two as Mero makes a save. Jackie accidentally drills Mero and it’s back to the guys for a dive from Edge. Jackie tries to choke Edge but gets spanked for her efforts. Back in and a high cross gets two for Edge and drops Mero with a neckbreaker out of the corner. Marc comes back with a Samoan drop but gets crotched going up. Sable gets the tag and hits a top rope hurricarana for one. Jackie’s save messes up and everything breaks down. The Downward Spiral lays out Mero and Edge drops Sable on top of him for the pin and a big pop. The Rock vs. HHH Rock has held the title since December and there hasn’t been a longer reign since. The DX band plays HHH to the ring. Chyna and Mark Henry are the seconds here. The referee takes a long time to get the belt ready which is why it’s usually above the ring when the match begins. Chyna slides HHH a chair and knocks the ladder into Rock before beating the chair into the ladder over and over again. HHH tries to get up but Henry throws powder in his eyes. A blind HHH goes up but can’t see the belt. Rock goes up as well but it’s Chyna with a low blow, allowing HHH to pull down the belt for the win. Match results * 6-man Tag team match: Kurrgan, Golga, & the Giant Silva (w/ Luna Vachon & the Insane Clown Posse) defeated WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku, Mens Teioh, Sho Funaki, & Dick Togo (w/ Yamaguchi-San) at 10:11 when Kurrgan and Silva hit double chokeslams on the opposition. * Mixed tag team match: Edge & Sable defeated Marc Mero & Jacqueline in a mixed tag team match at 8:25 when Sable pinned Mero following Edge's Downward Spiral. * Ladder match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship: Triple H (w/ Chyna) defeated WWF IC Champion the Rock (w/ Mark Henry) at 26:03 in a ladder match to win the title after Chyna hit a low blow on the champion as he climbed the ladder; prior to the bout, the Chris Warren Band performed the DX theme song to bring the challenger and Chyna to the ring; late in the match, Henry threw powder in Triple H's face, blinding him; after the contest, X-Pac and WWF Tag Team Champions the Road Dogg & Billy Gunn appeared to celebrate and help Triple H to the back. Notes Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:1998 pay-per-view events Category:SummerSlam Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sable vs. Jacqueline & Marc Mero rivalry Category:Women's matches in WWE Category:Luna Vachon & The Oddities management Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. The Nation rivalry Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management